


Lost and Found

by ravenbringslight



Series: Author's favorites [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thor, Brother Feels, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fluff, Inspired by Art, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wet & Messy, come see the pretty art it's sooooo good, lots and lots of feelings, service top loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: Loki has his eyes closed. “I am not a good man,” he says softly.Thor can’t make his voice work properly, so instead he smooths Loki’s hair back from his face, runs his hands down the tumbling waterfall of curls, lets his fingertips skim down Loki’s neck to his collarbones and enjoys the shiver that it evokes.Loki breathes out shakily and then nuzzles into Thor’s jaw.“Let me be good for you tonight,” he whispers into Thor’s neck.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A friend who shall remain anonymous at their request drew this SMOKING HOT art of bottom!Thor and I just had to write a story to go along with it. Please enjoy some super shmoopy post-Ragnarok feels and feel free to pretend that Infinity War never happened.
> 
>  

When Thor finally gets back to his cabin, long hours after he should have been abed already, Loki is asleep and (though he would deny it if Thor told him) snoring softly. Even after all these months together aboard the Statesman, the sight of his brother in his bed is somehow still a surprise. A welcome one, to be sure, but Thor can never quite shake the feeling that none of this is real. Loki has been dead and mourned for so long that his brain can’t quite wrap around the concept that his brother is back. 

Thor changes into soft sleeping shorts but instead of crawling into bed he pours himself a drink. He sits by the window nursing it, occasionally wincing and rubbing at the tightness in the back of his neck, staring out into space. It has been an excruciatingly long day.

Some of the higher born Asgardians have been growing increasingly vocal about the relaxed state of the hierarchy in the wake of Ragnarok and tensions between them, the commoners, and the freed slaves from Sakaar are running high. It's all Thor can do to keep them from bloodshed and it makes him angry and it makes him tired. They've all lost so much; he finds himself with little to no patience for infighting. He wants to shake them, knock their heads together.

With a sharp pang of loss, he misses his friends; Fandral’s easy charm with the nobles, Volstagg’s good cheer, Hogun’s unwavering support. With them to help share this burden maybe it wouldn’t weigh so heavily. He had never thought to be King without them.

“What are you doing?” Loki mumbles from the bed. His voice is still thick with sleep and adorably muffled.

Thor turns a resigned half smile on him. “Thinking.”

“Try not to do it so loudly, some of us need beauty sleep.”

“Sorry if I disturbed you.”

Loki grumbles and frees his arms from the covers. “Come here,” he says, patting the bed. “You'll give us both an ulcer fretting like that.”

Thor sets his drink down and comes to sit on the edge of the bed. He looks down at Loki, still beautifully mussed and sleepy faced, and he can't help but reach down to card his fingers through the wild curls at Loki's temple. His impossible brother, impossibly alive and in his bed.

“I don't think I say it enough,” Thor says quietly, “but I'm glad you're here.”

“Hmph,” Loki says. He presses into Thor's touch though, and plants a soft kiss on his palm. Thor's gaze doesn't waver from Loki's face, and Loki, unable to bear the scrutiny, closes his eyes and turns his face to the side.

Thor runs his thumb down Loki’s cheek. “I’ll stay up for awhile longer. If you don’t mind.”

That earns him a huff of annoyance.

“And how exactly am I supposed to sleep while you’re over there moping like a child?” Loki says. “No. Stay here. On your belly.” He pats the bed again. Thor looks at him and Loki looks back expectantly until Thor finally sighs and settles down on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms.

“Now what?”

“Now this.”

Suddenly Loki is sitting astride him, and his deft fingers begin working the knots out of Thor’s shoulders.

Thor groans and sags into the mattress. Loki always knows just where he carries his tension, and his brother’s strong hands knead at the knots snarling his back, biting in just shy of too deeply, working them loose one by one. Thor feels himself turning into putty.

“This is better, is it not?” Loki asks. He runs one hand up the back of Thor’s neck, squeezing briefly before sliding into his hair and working his fingertips into Thor’s scalp.

“Mmm,” Thor agrees.

Despite being woken, Loki seems in a generous mood tonight. He has often been soft and tender lately, so unlike any of their interactions from the past decade that Thor is half afraid every night that when he wakes up the next morning that the old half mad Loki will be back, or that Loki will just have vanished completely. But that hasn’t happened, at least not yet, and Thor tries to let go of his worry and just enjoy this good thing that he has right now.

Loki leans over him to work at his scalp with both hands, and his naked chest brushes against Thor’s back. Thor shimmies his shoulders slightly to rub against Loki a little more firmly. Loki kisses the back of his neck.

“Brother,” Thor murmurs. And then, because Loki’s mood is so good, Thor feels like he can venture an otherwise unwelcome question. “When did you become so soft?”

Loki stiffens and smacks Thor’s shoulder. “I am not soft.”

“Fine, then. Not soft, but...not as sharp.”

Loki grumbles and smooths his hands down Thor’s back, flat palmed, then walks his knuckles back up Thor’s spine.

“Perhaps I’m not,” Loki allows.

Thor is content to leave it alone, but after a moment of silence, Loki continues.

“I thought you dead, you know.” He cups Thor’s shoulders and squeezes, then works his way down Thor’s biceps. “On Sakaar. Perhaps I’ve learned what you already knew.”

Thor’s heart feels strange in his chest. The gentle rhythm of Loki’s massage and the pleasant lilt of his voice are at odds with the words spilling from his lips.

“And what did I already know?”

Loki exhales deeply. His hands still and he lets his forehead fall down to rest between Thor’s shoulder blades.

“I’d never thought you dead before, not truly,” he whispers by way of answer, hot breath against Thor’s skin. “I didn’t know what it would be like. What—how you must have—” ( _How I must have felt when you died_ , Thor thinks). Loki pauses and squeezes Thor’s arms where he’s still holding onto them. “Forgive me, I’m feeling sentimental.”

“This doesn’t feel real, does it?”

Loki rocks his head against Thor’s spine. _No_.

“And you don’t want to let it go, in case it doesn’t—come back—”

“I’m trying So. Hard—” Loki punctuates each word with a squeeze “—to not fuck it up. The way I always d—”

Thor rolls over and takes Loki with him, pinning him to the bed and covering his mouth in a kiss that’s just a little too desperate.

Loki makes a small noise of surprise, and then his lips yield to Thor’s sudden onslaught and he winds his arms around Thor’s neck and parts his lips for Thor’s tongue. The sweetness of his compliance makes Thor’s chest feel as brittle as a dry twig and he fears his heart might simply splinter clear through his ribs.

“Oh,” Loki murmurs against Thor’s lips, his voice husky. “Oh, you haven’t done that in a _long_ while.”

It _has_ been long, too long. Their physical relationship has always been intimate; overly affectionate as boys, then lovers on and off again since the first summer they’d both discovered how their cocks worked. Even when they’re not fucking they’re closer than brothers ought to be. Casual touching. Kisses dropped onto a shoulder in passing. Sharing a bed.

Thor has not kissed Loki in this way though in many long decades.

It turns out that he’s missed it so, so much.

And so has Loki, if the eagerness with which he’s returning Thor’s kiss is anything to go by.

Thor nearly cries. This feels like home in a way that nothing else has. The soft wet sounds that their mouths make as they move against each other, the hitch in Loki’s breathing, the way that he moves under Thor’s body. It’s familiar and _right_.

Loki rolls them over so that he’s on top, draped over Thor’s chest and licking into his mouth.

“I didn’t know if you’d ever want to do this again,” he says, pulling back slightly, talking to Thor’s mouth and not his eyes. He pulls Thor’s lower lip down with his thumb and then lets it spring back. “With me. Not after…” He trails off, kisses Thor again so that he doesn’t have to finish his thought.

Thor slides his hand into Loki’s hair and makes a fist, pulling his head away.

“Loki—”

Loki has his eyes closed. “I am not a good man,” he says softly.

Thor can’t make his voice work properly, so instead he smooths Loki’s hair back from his face, runs his hands down the tumbling waterfall of curls, lets his fingertips skim down Loki’s neck to his collarbones and enjoys the shiver that it evokes.

Loki breathes out shakily and then nuzzles into Thor’s jaw.

“Let me be good for you tonight,” he whispers into Thor’s neck.

“Brother, you don’t need to prove anyth—” Thor begins, but Loki is kissing his way down Thor’s body, his chest just above his left nipple, his sternum, his navel, and then his hand is on Thor’s cock, palming him through his shorts as Loki rubs the tip of his nose into the track of hair leading downwards. A throaty _ngh_ escapes from Thor as Loki slides his palm up Thor’s hardening length and follows it with his tongue, hot and wet even through the cloth.

Thor lifts his hips so that Loki can slide his shorts down and off. Loki plants open mouthed kisses up the inside of Thor’s thigh, one at the crease where each leg meets his groin, and Thor feels desire start to unfurl deep in his belly and fan outwards. The satin tickle of Loki’s hair falling down to brush against him makes Thor squirm.

“Always so hard for me.” Loki licks up the underside of Thor’s cock with the tip of his tongue and then pulls his foreskin back and swirls lightly around the head. He’s not going for real friction, not yet, just licking and kissing sweetly and with no real aim except lavishing Thor’s cock with attention.

It’s been so long since he’s seen his brother’s head between his legs that Thor doesn’t want to miss an instant of it. He stuffs all the pillows under his head so that he can look down without having to crane his neck.

“Gods, you have a pretty mouth,” he growls as Loki swallows half his length down at once.

“Mm,” Loki says, humming around his cock. He presses the pad of one his fingers lightly against Thor’s hole, not seeking to enter yet, stroking against it and making Thor buck his hips just slightly. There are many wicked things about Loki, his words and his mouth and his fingers especially, and he is using them all to great effect on Thor right now.

Thor wants to grab hold of Loki and never let him go. This is home. This. He and Loki, together despite everything, in every way that they can be. The strength of the pain they can inflict upon each other is only eclipsed by the strength of their love. They had been fools to ever forget it.

Loki licks down Thor’s shaft and kisses at his sack, suckling gently, then licks downwards to replace his finger with his tongue.

“ _Ahhh_ ,” Thor exhales as Loki laves around his hole. Loki pushes his legs further apart, spreads his cheeks with his hands, and sets to work making a wet sloppy mess of him. Thor gives himself over to it, finally letting his head fall back completely, letting his eye close, his body start to twist and writhe. Loki is taking such tender care of him tonight that it makes him ache.

“Hha, _Loki_ —” Thor breathes as Loki’s tongue pushes into him insistently. He can’t help but bury his hands in his brother’s hair and hold his head in place, push himself into Loki’s probing tongue. Roll his head to the side and push his own cheek into the pillows, his mouth falling open. “Just like that.”

“How about like this?” Loki says with a bit of a devilish grin, and he catches Thor’s eye and slowly sucks on one of his own fingers, gets it dripping wet, and slides it into Thor up to the first knuckle.

Thor moans at that, low and hoarse. This is something that he loves, that he craves, and that he almost never lets himself have. He’s going to fall to pieces, he knows it, Loki is going to undo him this night, and that kind of vulnerability is not something that Thor can make himself submit to easily or often. Especially not with anyone other than Loki.

“How beautiful you are,” Loki coos, crooking his finger inside Thor, stroking, searching. He licks at Thor’s cock again, a caress of his tongue that makes Thor buck his hips up searching for more friction. “On your back like this. For me. Such a gift you give me.” His questing finger finally brushes against that sweet spot inside and Thor bucks again. Loki refuses to speed up his pace though, languidly lapping at the head of Thor’s cock and twisting his finger in Thor’s ass, maddeningly gentle.

“If I beckon, will you come?” Loki asks, low and raspy, curling his finger in a come-hither motion and sending sparks all up Thor’s spine. Thor’s leaking now, all down himself and onto his belly, and Loki uses it to ease the glide of his hand up Thor’s shaft. He curls his hand into a gentle fist, up and down, while he once again leans down to nose at Thor’s sack and suckle at his balls, his finger still working inside. It’s enough to overwhelm Thor’s senses for the moment, drive everything out of him but the warmth spreading through him, the gentle rock and glide, Loki’s scent in his nostrils and Loki’s honeyed voice invading his ears and Loki’s body inside his body—the pleasure building slowly on top of itself but not peaking, not yet, stacking higher and higher so that when it finally comes it will come hard. 

Out of nowhere Thor is suddenly, absurdly, wretchedly grateful that after all of this that they’d come through it together, are coming through it together, and with a hoarse cry his entire body tenses and the wave finally crests, spilling him over the other side and into Loki’s waiting arms.

“So beautiful,” Loki is crooning. “So gorgeous. Yes. Brother, yes.” He’s stroking Thor through his orgasm, coming up to nuzzle into his neck, kiss his jaw and his cheek and the corner of his eye, until Thor’s breathing finally slows back to normal. “Do you want me to fuck you now?” he breathes into Thor’s ear, eager but trying not to show it. “Fill you up? Show you you how good I can be for you?”

Loki has already been so good to him, been nothing but good to him ever since he came back, and Thor wants to wrap his brother up, protect him, love him, be loved by him, endlessly for the rest of their lives. They have so little left, but they can have this. Thor captures Loki’s lips in a kiss that tastes like the most intimate parts of himself. He buries his hands in Loki’s hair and holds him immobile for a moment and kisses them both breathless.

“Please,” is all Thor can manage.

Loki grins, wicked and lovely. His hair is curling wildly around his head and his eyes are crinkling at the corners and Thor has never felt more love for Loki than he does in this moment. He kisses Loki again, fiercely, deeply. Their mouths open for each other’s tongues and Loki angles himself to press Thor more firmly down into the mattress, leans his weight on him.

“Carry on like this and you’ll never get what you need,” Loki says breathily.

“What _I_ need?” Thor teases him lightly.

“What we need.”

“Mm,” Thor says. He’s feeling slightly boneless and lazy after his orgasm, but Loki is running his hands through the mess on Thor’s belly, gathering it all up on his slender fingers, and Thor’s cock is twitching in interest again already.

“Shall I slick you with this?” Loki asks, looking at his fingers appraisingly, and “mm” Thor says again, more enthusiastically. “Over,” Loki says, patting Thor’s hip with his elbow. Thor turns onto his belly and wiggles a little bit. “Oh I like this,” Loki says. He leans down and nips at Thor’s buttock with his teeth, then he’s smearing Thor’s hole and his own cock with the evidence of Thor’s pleasure. “Has anyone told you lately that you have a fantastic ass?”

Thor laughs into the pillow of his own arms. “Not today.”

“Good, we wouldn’t want you to get too—” and then Loki is right there at Thor’s entrance, and he _pushes_ and with one long slow smooth slide he bottoms out. “Cocky,” Loki finishes breathlessly. “Gods, I’d forgotten how good you feel.”

“Loki,” Thor groans out helplessly. Loki is fully inside him now, as far as he can go, and Thor savors it, wishing there were some way to draw him in further, to take this delicious fullness and extend it to his whole body. He pushes himself back against Loki, and Loki returns the motion, grinding them together. He plasters himself to Thor’s back and nuzzles at the back of his neck and Thor turns his head for a kiss.

They stay that way for a minute, unmoving, hearts pounding, their cheeks pressed together. Breathing. 

“Thor,” Loki exhales raggedly, almost like he hadn’t meant to say it. Like it just happened to float out on his breath. His nose sounds stuffy, like he’s trying not to cry. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

Thor feels around for Loki’s hand and then laces their fingers together and squeezes, hard. Loki squeezes back. Thor doesn’t trust his own voice right now.

When Loki begins moving it’s slow. An inch out. Back in. Just enough to make Thor huff out a little _uhh_. Loki’s hips rolling against him, unhurried, their hands still intertwined. The burn just shy of pain. 

Loki moves to get more leverage, hooking one hand under Thor’s armpit and fisting Thor’s hair in the other, and with one undulating movement he withdraws nearly all the way and then thrusts firmly in and Thor groans from low in his chest.

“That’s it,” Loki says, dropping kisses on Thor’s shoulders, withdrawing slowly and thrusting in once again, hard and deliberate, and Thor tries to angle his legs wider to accommodate, finds his hands grabbing at the sheets. “That’s it. Brother.”

Thor had long ago accepted the fact that Loki calling him ‘brother’ while they fucked was a turn-on more than anything else. Loki _is_ his brother, and Thor is Loki’s, and despite all the heartache between them no one could ever love either of them more than they love each other. It’s simply the way things are.

“More,” Thor says, trying not to beg. He tries to move under Loki and push up into him faster, harder.

“So soon?” Loki’s pace stays maddeningly slow.

“ _More_ ,” Thor says, and this time he can’t keep the plaintive note out of his voice. He wants Loki to let loose and give him everything, he needs it. Loki’s passion, his grief, his loneliness and anger, the love that’s still there despite it all. “Brother, please.”

Maybe it’s the ‘please’ that does it, or the ‘brother,’ or maybe Loki just needs it as much as Thor does, but Loki finally begins fucking him in earnest, quickening his pace until they’re both grunting with every piston of Loki’s hips.

“Gods, _yes_ ,” Thor groans. “Like that. Just—like that—”

His cock is hard again, trapped underneath his belly, and every time Loki drives into him it rubs against the bed, the pleasure of it maddeningly irregular.

Loki raises up to his knees and coaxes Thor’s ass up in the air, runs his hand down the small of Thor’s back and then up his spine and pushes down, making him arch. His other hand kneads at Thor’s buttock, spreading him open just a little bit wider.

“Fuck,” Loki bites out, slamming in with an emphatic thrust. “Can’t—believe— _ahh_.”

 _That we have this again. That we had ever lost it,_ Thor finishes in his mind. He gets up on his hands and knees, rocks back to meet every one of Loki’s thrusts. He would never give anyone else his back like this, never. But Loki—well, his brother already lives inside him far more intimately than any physical act could ever bring them and so _this_ seems only a natural extension of what already simply _exists_. And now, especially, with their pasts turned into so much stardust…like this, they've found home again.

And now rational thought is starting to bleed away and Thor’s world is reducing down to getting thoroughly fucked and being thoroughly grateful for every second of it. He’s gasping, moaning, slamming himself frantically backward over and over again as Loki surges forward to meet him.

“I’m—close—” Thor pants out. “ _Fuck_. Ahhh, Loki, please, I—can you—” He can’t get the thought out, the pleasure building white-hot inside of him, his brain a blessed blank but for the reality of Loki’s cock in his ass. “Hhhhaaa _aaa_ ,” he stutters out as Loki simultaneously shifts to start hitting his prostate and snakes one hand around to start stroking Thor’s aching cock.

“Such lovely sounds you make for me, brother,” Loki growls hoarsely. “That’s it, love, come on. You can come again. Come for me. There's a sweet thing, yes, give it all to me. _Ahhhh-h-h_.”

Loki stills as Thor clenches tight around him, the tension in his belly finally breaking as he comes a second time, pulse after pulse, all over Loki’s hand and the bedding and his own stomach.

“Let up a bit, love,” Loki whispers, smearing the spend on his hand around where he’s stretching Thor wide. “I can’t move.”

“Finish in me,” Thor mumbles. “Want you to.” He’s gone mostly boneless and he sags down onto his forearms.

With a growl, Loki fucks into him, hard, grabbing him by the hips and pounding in quickly, their skin slapping, until finally with a strangled cry he drives in once and holds there, and then sinks down onto Thor’s back until they’ve both collapsed fully, all his weight resting on Thor.

“ _Hha_ ,” Loki breathes.

“Mm,” Thor agrees.

Then, after a moment, “Can you go one more time?”

“Can you?”

Loki bites Thor’s shoulder gently in answer. He pulls out slowly and kisses his way down Thor’s sweaty back, the dimples at the base of his spine, the tops of his buttocks.

“Up a bit,” he says, patting the side of Thor’s ass, and when Thor obligingly lifts his hips, Loki wedges a pillow under him. “There.” Then he’s spreading Thor’s cheeks apart and _tsk_ ing. “Such a mess we’ve made.”

Their mingled come is leaking from Thor’s hole, running down his thighs a bit, and Loki begins to lap it up. The broad flat of his tongue is hot and wet, and feels delightfully soft after the fucking that Thor has just had. Loki licks him clean, first his thighs and the puffy skin around his hole, and then spreads him with his fingertips and dips his tongue gently inside to finish the job.

“Gods, that mouth of yours,” Thor says sleepily. “It will be the end of me one day.”

Loki scrapes his teeth gently around Thor’s rim and Thor laughs.

“Possibly today.”

Thor can’t see Loki’s face, but he imagines the smirk that’s surely there.

“This ok, love?” Loki asks, slipping a finger inside him again. Thor shudders, but not from the intrusion. Loki has slipped back into calling him ‘love’ for the first time in literally ages and it fills Thor’s heart with helpless emotion. And Loki is being so good to Thor tonight. So good, so sweet, so...unguarded. Thor wishes he could crystallize this night forever, lock it away in a chest so that he could pull it out and relive it whenever he liked.

“Yes,” Thor says, tightening himself around Loki’s finger. “More than ok.”

“Good,” Loki breathes. He fingers Thor tenderly for long minutes, his other hand stroking Thor’s back, until Thor feels hot desire start to curl in him again and his body starts to squirm under Loki’s touches. Loki reaches between Thor’s legs and tugs his cock down, wraps his long fingers around it and begins stroking gently yet firmly.

“I’ll not stop until you come again,” Loki says.

“And what if it takes all night?” Thor says, teasing.

“Then I suppose I shall get no sleep,” Loki sighs dramatically, and he deliberately presses firmly on Thor’s prostate while fisting over the head of Thor’s cock. It makes Thor buck and arch, a breathy laugh escaping him.

“And what about you?” Thor asks, and sighs as Loki strokes him just the right way again.

“Oh, I’m already getting everything I want.”

Thor feels Loki drop a kiss on his lower back and rest his face there for a moment.

Thor stops talking and just lets himself experience the sensations that Loki is drawing out of him. The fucking had been intense, but this is gentler, unhurried, no goal but to bring Thor as much pleasure as possible. Thor will return the favor tomorrow, but tonight he’s content to accept the gifts that Loki is offering him and bask in the warmth of this new-old rekindling.

When he comes again it takes him by surprise. Loki’s pace has been even and firm and the orgasm that it brings is similarly drawn out, and strong, so strong. Thor shudders through it, moaning.

“No one else can give you what you need like this, can they?” Loki says. In a different tone of voice it might have been sultry, and that is surely what Loki intended, but there is too much uncertainty in it for Thor’s taste.

“No,” Thor gasps. “Gods. Come here.”

He rolls half onto his back and hauls Loki up against his chest. He buries his face in Loki’s hair and wraps his arms around him as tightly as he can. Loki clutches him back, throwing one of his legs over Thor’s hip and hooking it around his knee. He’s kissing and mouthing at Thor’s neck, nuzzling his nose into it. Thor realizes that Loki is sniffling.

“Don’t leave me again,” Loki whispers. “I’ll be good, I’ll try, I’ll be more.” He’s nearly whimpering. “Brother, please. I can’t do it again.”

Thor feels tears well in his eyes, feels his heart threaten to break.

“You don’t leave me again either,” he says hoarsely.

“No,” Loki agrees tearfully.

“And you don’t have to… _this_. You don’t have to _earn_ anything—”

“Don’t I?”

“Oh, Loki.”

They cling and sniffle for long minutes. Thor strokes Loki’s hair, over and over again. Tonight is a time for honesty, and Thor takes a deep breath and kisses the top of Loki’s head.

“I’ll never love anyone the way I love you,” Thor says, his voice thick. “No matter what you do. Nothing can change that. Do you hear me? Do you understand? Nothing.”

Loki swallows a sob and rubs his cheek into Thor’s shoulder. His hand grips Thor’s biceps tightly.

“Will you just,” Loki manages finally, his voice creaky, “hold me tonight?”

“I’m here,” Thor promises, an echo of Loki’s own words to him those long months ago. And then, to lighten things just a little, he tries to put a teasing note into his voice and says, “Although, just so you know, I’m going to fuck you in the morning.”

Loki huffs out a watery laugh against him.

“Is that a promise?”

“It is. And a threat.”

“Oh, really now?”

“Mmm.”

“I look forward to your threatening promise.”

Thor coaxes Loki’s chin up for a kiss. His eyes are still bright with tears, his lashes wet and clumped together, and Thor kisses each one before capturing his lips. Loki tastes of their combined musks and Thor licks into him, unabashed, savoring it. His body and emotions are spent though, and he breaks the kiss off gently and settles Loki in more comfortably to his chest.

“You’d best get your sleep,” Thor says matter-of-factly, closing his eyes. “You’ll need it tomorrow.”

Loki turns out all the lights and pulls the blanket over them with seidr so that he doesn’t have to move.

“Thank you,” Loki says in the dark.

“For what?”

“Still loving me.”

Thor tightens his arms around Loki in response, but he can feel himself already starting to slip away into sleep. He thinks he hears an ‘I love you too,’ although he can’t be sure it isn’t part of a dream.

It doesn’t matter anyway.

Thor already knows.


End file.
